Circus Extraordinaire Killings
Coming to a city near you, the circuse that kills children. Waiting for bloke with book. Circus comes to town. We see a ghostly little girl, that warns us of a rhymn, we pursue her, leading us to a body of a child. This happens 6 times, and we find 6 bodies. We check records, for 2 centuries (post manor house burning) every 51 years the circus arrives, and then 7 children go missing./found dead. 1st body was clubbed to a pulp - strong man. 2nd body ripped apart by soemthing strong. 3rd body hung at the circus, gypsy girl. 4th body we find is in the woods after visiting the gypsy's who were thought to be the mruders of the children - clowns flattened. Grandmother at the gypsie camp, said that the being can only be killed with the dagger that he used to perform the frist ritual. Demonic clowns had hung a child, we kiled them all, rigg snapping a head off a clown laughing manically, all settled with some opium. Went to takle a closer look at the circus foudn isnide the ringmaster's cart, a journal dated 1680ish. 5th body was foudn melting in pink goo - candy floss man On closder inspection, the journal depicts a pattern of going village to vilage killing children, to satisfy a demonic pact. the 7 children can be killed by any demon, under the ring master's command, but the last 7th child, must be killed by him. his ritual was performed inside a basement of the manor hosue, which shortly burnt down. 6th body was known, Garvin and me found a sword swallower, who opened his chest like a mouth, and then swallowed a child. We tell the gypsie's of this journal. While rev, bonnie, garv and holmes look for the ritual room, where the dagger might be. they find the room, where upon the whole group reconviene. when nearlign the centre of the hexagon, another demon, much like the one that took my eye appeared, this sent Rigg into a rage, he wnated his eye back. Demon dies, eye that I prized from it, also dissappears, start hitting a pilar with frustration. Upon returning to the circus for the last night's show, we see the whole of the town is there to view the last show. In middle of the room, strongman, ringmaster, sword swallower, around them, freaks, beared ladies, clowns protecting them. A lone girl walking towrds them. Reverend reads the journal to the town of Brasov, most of the city runs in fear, but several citizens aid us, plus the gypsies seekign revenge for the girl+ their people who were convicted of killing the children 51 years ago.. Straight for the nearest scary thing, Rigg kills another of Garv's flames, and the freak next to her. He goes on a rampage, '''zerk '''killiing 2 more. the mobs pass away from him, only leaving the big bad - strong man. Rigg knows this is a worthy fight, and after morag gets its attention making it come closer to him, he goes for it! As he's fighting this big man, constantly flooring the fucker, the candy man spits shit at him, Rigg does't like this -intim speech. The candy man dies, and rigg finishes off atlas. when he's covered in blood who goes straight for a nearby bearded lady. Everything is dead on the entrance side, so he decides to go for the oly viable target, another clown, who bites the dust with one punch, the second one, cleavng his jaw off. Next Page Contents